Mencium Naruto-kun
by amexki chan
Summary: Ciuman yang mendadak namun membawa cerita manis namun sedikit membingungkan antara si Hyuuga dan Uzumaki. For SDAnniv#1


.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

Mencium Naruto-kun

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, de el el lainnya

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T

**Di dedikasikan untuk evet 'SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv#1' dan tema yang digunakan adalah dari #Crimson.**

**Selamat membaca**

.

.

.

Pemuda itu terkejut mata birunya melebar seakan akan matanya ingin keluar, nafasnya tercekat namun detak jantungnya semakin menggebu. Ia shock. Badannya yang biasa selalu tegap dan tak gentar kini berbanding terbalik. Ia nampak tak lebih seperti rubah yang ketakutan sekarang. Senyum lima jarinya tak lagi tampak dan tersungging di bibirnya. Kulit tannya yang mempesona sedikit memucat dan berkeringat dingin. Ia tak berkutik dan pikirannya kosong seketika.

Ia terpesona oleh ciuman yang menakjubkan dari Hinata Hyuuga didepannya.

Gadis Hyuuga seluruh mahasiswa di University of Konoha pasti tahu dia siapa gadis pemalu dari kalangan berada. Dan sekarang gadis itu berada di hadapannya. Bibir kecilnya yang tipis menempel erat dengan bibirnya. Bibir yang merah muda dan ranum. Tangan putih bak porselen itu menarik kerah Naruto secara paksa dan menuntut untuk terus menyatukan bibir mereka. Lidahnya berusaha membuka akses dengan terus menjilati bibir Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih diam tak berkutik sang Uzumaki itu pasrah dan terus mengikuti permainan sang Hyuuga. Entahlah ia seperti menyukai perlakuan gadis pemalu itu. Hinata menjilati bibir Naruto yang terbuka dan tanpa terduka Hinata memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto mengindahkan bahwa faktanya Hinata harus bernafas dan meraup oksigen lebih banyak sekarang. Dengan ragu Naruto membalas perlakuan Hinata ia merasakan kehangatan dari mulut gadis Hyuuga itu. Mengisap dan sesekali mengigit lidah Hinata. Membuat tetesan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata.

Entahlah sudah berapa lama atau sebentarkah mereka berciuman, ciuman dari seorang gadis yang memaksa namun, ia merasakan kehangat dan ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia–

ketagihan oleh ciuman Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya merona merah dan ada tetesan saliva yang masih menjejak di sudut bibir merah mudanya. Naruto masih menatap Hinata bingung. Namun, ia mendengar suara yang malah menyerupai bisikan. Dengan tangan yang masih belum melepaskan kerah si surai pirang.

"Aku mencintaimu" dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu si rambut indigo melepaskan kerah Naruto dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia melangkah mundur dan sebelum itu menatap Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis. Dan ia lari. Lari dari Naruto tanpa menoleh lagi kepadanya.

Dan menghilang di kejauhan. Naruto jatuh terduduk menyeka wajahnya yang kini seperti udang rebus yang tempo hari ia makan. Merah padam. Reaksi wajahnya sukar di deskripsikan. Satu hal yang pasti ia merasa terpesona oleh ciuman itu. Bukan ciuman tapi terpesona dengan Hinata Hyuuga gadis yang selalu menguarkan aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya didepan dadanya menggenggam erat dan nyaris melusuhkan pakainnya. Mungkin kah kau berusaha menetralkan detak jatungmu yang bergemuruh Naruto-kun?

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya. Kemudian ia menggerakkan jarinya dan menempelkan ditelinga kanannya. Ia menelepon seseorang sekarang. Dan tak lama kemudian tersambung dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Hn" ucap seseorang di telepon dengan nada yang malas seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke si Hyuuga menciumku, apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya sembari mencengkram rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang. Ia menarik nafas lagi. "dan aku ketagihan" sambungnya lagi.

"HAH?! Apa dobe?" ucap si Sasuke setengah berteriak meyakinkah bahwa pendengarannya salah dan sahabatnya itu tak sedang bercanda sekarang.

Pip. Dan orang yang seberang sana –Sasuke- mengumpat.

Sambungan terputus. Naruto sengaja melakukannya ia tak ingin berdebat dengan sahabatnya sekarang. Entahlah ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya sekarang apa mungkin ciuman Hyuuga mengandung racun yang mematikan yang dapat membunuhnya dalam hitungan detik saja? Ah ayolah, bahkan lima detik saja sudah berlalu buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ia merasa bahwa ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti relung hatinya sekarang, perutnya sedikit mulas semakin ia memikirkannya.

"Sial! Apa maksudnya ini ?" lirihnya.

.

**Mencium Naruto-kun**

.

Gadis itu terus berlari mengindahkan pandangan orang-orang yang terus menatapnya dongkol. Wajar saja kini entah telah berapa orang yang telah ia tabrak. Ia Hyuuga Hinata telah melakuakn kenekatan yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya. Pemalu dan mudah gugup ia tahu itu. Tapi kalau menyangkut orang itu ia tak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan lebih walaupun terkesan memaksa sekalipun. Pemuda pirang yang telah lama menjadi pangeran untuk dirinya. Hiperbolis memang tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. Naruto Uzumaki dia mempunyai mata yang seindah langit dan menentramkan bagai samudera. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning bagaikan matahari yang selalu meneranginya harinya, cengiran lima jari yang tak pernah absen di bibirnya selalu ceria dan ia menyukai hal itu. Dan saat Hinata mencium bibirnya ia tak mampu berkiran apa-apa, ia merasa terhipnotis ketika Hinata nekat mencium emuda itu.

Blush.

Pipinya menghangat lagi pasti wajahnya telah merah padam sekarang. Ia hampir gila selama menyimpan rasa dihatinya untuk pemuda itu. Saat SMA ia masih bisa berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan terus bersembunyi dan sedapat mungkin melarikan diri dari Naruto. Dan semakin lama rasa cinta itu semakin memuncak dan setelah lulus saat ia masuk kuliah ternyata cintanya semakin dalam dan seakan-akan menggerogoti hatinya. Senyumannya dan kehadirannya selalu membuat degup jantung Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata berlari kearah toilet wanita ia menatap wajahnya di cermin wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan aliran air. Rona merah masih berada di wajah putih pucatnya.

"A-aku mencium Naruto-kun. Apa yang kulakukan? Naruto-kun pasti menganggapku gadis aneh." Ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Hinata menatap wajahnya mengangkat tangnnya kearah wajahnya dan menyapukan jari-jarinya yang lentik di bibirnya yang basah, mengelusnya dan ingatan ketika ia mendadak mencium pemuda itu. Ia masih ingat wajah terkejut yang dipancarkan Naruto kearahnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari bibir Naruto kepadanya. Walaupun Naruto tak memeluknya ia sedikit senang saat Naruto membalas ciumannya.

Hinata tersenyum miris ia tahu yang ia lakukan hanya perlakuan sepihak tapi ia tak sanggup membendung perasaan ini dan ternyata ciuman itu berakhir dengan pernyataannya. Ia tak perduli jika Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Cukup pemuda itu mengetahui isi hatinya ia sudah senang walaupun ada sedikit rasa sakit yang terkubur di hati kecilnya lagi.

"Apa mencintai seseorang apakah sesakit ini?" Hinata mencengkram bajunya erat. Ada satu fakta lagi yang harus ia telan bahwa Naruto sekarang menyukai seseorang dan pasti orang itu bukan dirinya, karena itu mustahil. Pikirnya.

.

**Mencium Naruto-kun**

.

Berhari-hari telah terlewati tak ada yang berubah selain Hinata yang telah mencium Naruto. Pemuda itu masih berjalan santai kearah perpustakaan entahlah ada angin apa kemarin sampai-sampai ia yang anti ke perpustakaan pergi kesana. Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan pelan dan berjalan kearah setumpuk buku kumpulan sastra klasik yang sangat membosankan. Ia mengambil salah satunya. Entah apa nama bukunya ia tak mengetahuinya karena ia hanya ingin melupakan kejadian tempo hari yang terus berputar seperti film di pikirannya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Sasuke melongo dengan tampang datarnya dan kemudian tertawa geli.

"Sialan dia kira aku siapa? Bukannya menolong malah tertawa dasar Sasuke Teme" umpatnya sembari membolak-balikan halaman. Ia mendengar suara berisik disekelilingnya dan dengan penasaran ia melirik dari ekor matanya dan ternyata banyak adik tingkatnya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia menghela nafas padahal dia sudah mencari tempat yang sepi agar para gadis itu tak mengejarnya.

"Hah... Sepertinya aku harus pindah tempat la –" sebelum kata-katanya selesai seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya menatap sendu kearahnya dan kemudian berjalan menjauhinya.

DEG.

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kearah gadis indigo itu. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan nyaris berlari jika petugas perpustakaan tak menegurnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan dilihatnya gadi itu masih berjalan pelan dan anggun. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan terurai. Naruto meneguk salivanya sendiri mengingat Hinata yang tiba-tiba menciumnya juga Menyatakan cinta. Dan keharumannya, kehangatannya dan bibirnya yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Ugh... sial apa yang kupikirkan sih! Sadarlah Naruto" Dan dengan perlahan ia semakin mempercepat gerak langkahnya berusaha menggapai Hinata dengan tangan tannya yang mendadak berubah dingin. Sebenarnya ia bingung dan masih tak percaya bahwa gadis Hyuuga menyukainya. Ia merasakan perutnya sedikit sakit ah sial ia merasa gugup.

"Hinata" ucapnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu berhenti mendadak dan kemudian kembali berjalan lagi. "Hinata" uapnya lagi namun tak ada sahutan dari si empunya. Malah ia semakin mempercepat gerak kakinya.

"Hinata kumohon berhentilah" ucapnya namun tetap saja gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto kesal dan kemudian ia berlari mengejarnya dan menarik tangan halus gadis itu.

GREP.

"Hinata berhentilah" ucapnya pelan dan tanpa sadar mencengkram tangan gadis itu dan membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah atas ulahnya.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto mmenyesal sambil melepaskan tangannya. Hinata masih tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto ia merasa tak mampu untuk memandang wajah itu. Ia takut rasa cintanya semakin tak terbendung lagi.

"Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku Hinata-chan." Mata Hinata terbelalak kaget dan dengan ragu ia membalikan badannya dilihatnya Naruto terlihat kacau sekarang dan entahlah wajah Naruto tampak pucat sekarang.

"Na-naru..."

"Maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu menderita karena perasaanmu kepadaku Hinata-chan. Hahaha Aku merasa bodoh dihadapanmu sekarang" Naruto teertawa hambar dan Hinata memandang sedih kearahnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba Hinata memeluknya dalam diam. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto membalas pelukannya. Menyesap aroma lavender dari Hinata dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata yang dihiasi mahkota indigonya.

"Naruto-kun aku sama sekali tak pernah sedikit pun merasa menderita dengan perasaan ini. Aku merasa senang. Tapi, saat kau merasa seperti ini aku malah merasa bersalah kumohon Naruto-kun jangan seperti ini." Ucapnya menahan isakan dan air mata yang telah membendung di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasakan Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata"

"Eh" jawabnya ketika Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat Naruto menatapnya lurus seolah menembus hatinya. Ia gugup dan pikirannya kosong perasaan sama ketika ia mencium Naruto.

"Sebenarnya sejak SMA aku selalu memperhatikanmu perasaan kagum dan kemudian berkembang menjadi perasaan cinta. Jujur saja aku terkejut saat kau menciumku dan aku tak menyangka hal itu Hinata" ucapnya sembari tersenyum menggoda Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata ia kembali merasa terbodohi dengan asumsinya ia salah karena ia berpikir Naruto menyukai orang lain. Dan kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka sembari memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata ia merasa wajahnya memanas saat Naruto menciumnya lembut.

.

.

**Karena jatuh cinta bukan hanya membutuhkan pengorbanan tapi juga rasa saling memiliki dan kesetiaan.**

**FIN**

Hai lama tidak berjumpa terima kasih kepada pembaca yang telah menyempatkan membaca fanfic amex lagi, dan fic ini amex dedikasikan untuk SDAnniv#1 dan semogga tema nya tidak melenceng jauh. Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi

.

.

.

Amexki chan


End file.
